


Across The Threshold

by AuntGinger27



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Honeymoon, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Terry Milkovich, Rimming, Season/Series 10, Shameless Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuntGinger27/pseuds/AuntGinger27
Summary: Ian knows he's really married when he finds himself drinking champagne out of his husband's ass on their wedding night. Here's what you missed on Shameless.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 27
Kudos: 344





	Across The Threshold

It’s not really a thing, just something Ian notices after the wedding. It starts at the gas station. They are just getting gas and Mickey’s cigarettes. Bless Liam. He finessed the hell out of that car from Frank, but of fucking course it was almost on E.

They both go inside when Ian pays. The lady at the counter with a ring in her septum, and fuchsia dread locks, looks outside and sees the ‘Just Married’ written on the back of the car. She turns and smiles at Ian and Mickey, glancing over their tuxes. “You two got married?”

”Yeah, we did.” Ian smiles and extends his arm to pull Mickey close to his side. “This is my husband, Mickey.”

Mickey has this _feeling_ run all over him when Ian calls him that. It makes his knees honest to god feel weak. It’s definitely a good feeling. He barely registers the woman behind the counter when she smiles and congratulates them. He’s too focused on the way his _husband_ is smiling at him.

Ian feels it. Feels the way Mickey practically shudders against him. He doesn’t comment on it. Just thanks the woman. He keeps his arm around Mickey as they walk back to the car.

Mickey toys with his wedding band the entire drive to the hotel, stealing glances at Ian, and smiling to himself.

~*~

They check into their hotel and get their key from the front desk. “You’re all set. Room 104. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Seagal.”

Ian just laughs silently to himself at the alias and follows Mickey to their room. He has a pretty good idea why Mickey doesn't want anyone to be able to search him by name. Stifles a laugh when he sees Mickey awkwardly fumbling and probably (definitely) just stalling with the key card. Mickey has his mind set on how their wedding should go with all the planning, the flowers, the cake, the white tux. Ian wants to do this one thing on his own without Mickey having to ask him to. To let Mickey know that he wants his special day, their special day, to be everything Mickey had his little groomzilla heart set on.

Mickey’s nerves are frantic as he tries to think of a way to convey what he wants. There is only so many times he can stick the key card in backwards without Ian noticing he’s doing it on purpose. He’s about two seconds from snap, crackle, and popping off on his husband. _Godammit Ian. Just carry me across the fuckin threshold._ Until he feels his husband’s hand close on top of his, taking the key from him. Next thing Mickey knows, he’s being swept off his feet, bridal style.

”The fuck you doing, Gallagher?” Mickey gasps, wrapping his arms around Ian’s neck in almost a rehearsed form.

It’s kinda cute, the faux surprise he’s pulling off pretty well, but Ian knows better. Mickey’s biting at his bottom lip to try and hide the smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Ian wants to roll his eyes, but he doesn’t. “Carrying my husband across the threshold.”

He can feel Mickey shudder again in his arms. _Holy shit. He really loves when I call him my husband._ He sees the smile spread freely across Mickey’s face as he swipes the key card and carries him inside.

~*~

The room is such a traditional honeymoon suite that you would see on a movie. The bed is ridiculously cheesy with the silky sheets. There’s a tufted oversized velvety heart headboard and everything. Ian loves it. It’s so his Mickey. He has very eclectic taste. It went well with his whole traditional wedding, and it makes Ian smile down at him.

Mickey’s still got his arms around Ian’s neck and is making small talk while Ian carries him over to the bed.

”They have a little pergola out back close to the river. It’s got a sick view, man. We can go eat out there. The have a buffet…” His voice trails off when his eyes meet Ian’s. The look he’s giving him sends heat all over Mickey. “…or order room service.”

”I just want you,” Ian murmurs and kisses Mickey softly. “I just want my husband.”

Ian lays him down on the bed. Mickey shifts and toes his shoes off, spreading his legs to make room for Ian. Looks up in question when Ian doesn’t get in bed just yet.

Ian glances at the small table across the room. There are chocolate covered strawberries and champagne left for the newlyweds. Ian starts tugging his suit jacket off and nods at Mickey. “Might wanna take that white suit off…. and put some towels down.

~*~

They’re both naked and Mickey’s straddling Ian’s lap while his husband feeds him chocolate covered strawberries by hand. Hell no, Mickey doesn’t put up a fight about Ian doing it either. It’s his wedding night. If Mickey wants to be a needy bitch and have Ian hand feed him, well, he will just be that needy bitch.

They take bites from the same strawberry, drink the champagne straight from the bottle, and kiss lazily in between. It makes Mickey hot, and he can feel Ian’s dick up against him the whole time.

Ian feels it too. He grinds slowly up against Mickey. Takes the champagne and pours some in his husband’s mouth. Watches the smile on Mickey’s face when Ian purposefully lets some drip down his chin and his neck. Ian smiles and dips his head. Trails his tongue up Mickey’s neck, up his chin, to his lips and steals a kiss.

Mickey has such a mesmerized look in his eyes when they open. “You don’t have to get me drunk. I’m pretty much a sure thing,” He jokes after Ian gives him another sip.

”Tastes sweeter off of you.” Ian trails his tongue around Mickey’s lips and smiles lecherous at him. “Turn over.”

Mickey sucks in a shaky breath and climbs down out of Ian’s lap. “Hell yes. That’s that shit I’m talking about, Ian.”

~*~

Mickey has a smile on his face from ear to ear. The champagne is cold on his back, but his husband’s hot tongue and lips lap it up quickly. Ian keeps working his way down his back, and Mickey is hard and leaking all over himself in anticipation.

Ian pours a sip at the dip of Mickey’s lower back and lets it puddle. Makes a show out of slurping it up loudly and watches how Mickey grips the sheets and spreads his legs wider. A little barely audible “please”, slips from Mickey’s lips. Ian hears it and it makes him smile. He spreads his husband apart and drips the champagne down his crack.

Ian drinks every bit of it up. He revels in the sounds Mickey can’t help but let out. He sounds so needy and so damn horny. The way he’s moaning Ian’s name, squirming and begging him for it. It makes Ian’s dick hard.

”Stay still, Mick,” Ian murmurs. He pours the champagne again, letting it drip down Mickey’s crack to his balls where Ian has his mouth open and waiting to slurp it up. It's cold and it's dirty. The bubbles and his husband's tongue tickle Mickey's asshole, but fuck if he couldn't get used to this. He's definitely down to let Ian do this again.

Ian doesn’t stop, and Mickey’s whole body is on fire. He can’t stop crying out in pure ecstasy. Ian drips it down the inner part of Mickey’s thighs, licks it up. Over Mickey’s asscheeks and sucks it up. Then back to that sweet hole and drinks the rest of the bottle from it.

~*~

There was just something about married sex. It was better. _Sooo_ much better. Mickey lets himself be passionate. Lets Ian hear how good he makes him feel, how much he wants Ian, how much he loves Ian. Ian gives Mickey the same in return. He takes his time touching, tasting, and exploring every inch of his husband like it is the first time. It’s no bullshit. No banter or quips between them tonight. No guards up because they have no one to perform for. This is their moment. This is for them.

Ian has Mickey sitting on his face, spread apart wide and worked open. He makes love to his husband with his tongue so deeply. Tastes, teases, and kisses languidly over his most intimate place while he runs his hands all over Mickey. Up his inner thighs, his stomach, up his chest to tweak his nipples, and back down again.

It draws noises out of Mickey that Ian doesn’t think he’s ever heard before. He can tell it’s making Mickey hot and needy for Ian to be inside of him. It turns Ian on. All of it. Because it’s for him. Because Mickey is making love back to him just as passionately. It’s sexy and so damn erotic how Mickey grinds his hips and works Ian’s tongue inside of him.

Ian trails his hand between his husband’s legs where he is hard, leaking, and yearning for Ian’s touch. Ian can feel it. Feels how much Mickey wants him. _He’s so fucking wet for me._

~*~

They end up 69ing. Both eager to taste one another. Mickey’s going down on his husband so hungrily. Mickey gave that fire head, surprisingly, for someone who used to be a little stingy with blow jobs. It’s making Ian’s eyes roll back. He’s barely able to concentrate on pleasing Mickey in return.

Ian pulls off his husband, panting and trying not to come yet. He pulls at Mickey’s hips to get him to stop. Mickey plops off with a wet smack of his lips.

”What?” Mickey gasps out of breath and looks back at Ian.

”I need you,” Ian groans. “Now.”

~*~

Some of the frantic energy calms for a moment when Mickey turns over on top of him. They kiss slowly, grinding up against each other. When their lips part, Ian’s eyes search over Mickey’s face, taking everything in.

He leans up and kisses Mickey’s bruised eye, tenderly, and so fucking softly. Takes his hand and just barely runs the tips of his fingers across the skin. It’s a serious and sensitive moment for them and it makes Mickey overcome with an indescribable feeling as he watches Ian.

Ian’s brows are furrowed like he’s lost and conflicted in his thoughts. Mickey’s eyes cast down at the mark on Ian’s arm. Their gaze meets as they look at each other. There’s a mixture of emotions playing out on their faces. Humility. Shame. Remorse. Hope. Love, so much love.

They don’t speak the words. What’s understood doesn’t always have to be said with them. They both know. They know. It’s a significant moment of clarity. A silent agreement and mutual vow of respect that passes between the two of them in that moment.

~*~

Ian’s buried deep inside his husband from behind. They’re both laying on their sides. Mickey’s so wet and hot inside from the lube they used. Ian has his hand gripped around one of Mickey’s thighs, holding it up to give him better access as he thrusts hard and deep inside of his husband.

Mickey’s practically sobbing while his husband makes love to him. Ian’s always had that good dick. It was just something about married dick that hits differently. It is better. So much better. Mickey’s not even trying to hide the throaty moans and whines Ian keeps working out of him, or the way he keeps crying out his husband’s name.

Because every time Mickey screams Ian’s name, Ian gives it to him deeper, his grip gets tighter on his thigh, and he kisses that sweet spot on his neck.

”All night, Mickey,” Ian pants in his ear. “Feel. That. Fuckin. Dick.” He thrusts his hips in a deep fluid motion. Gives Mickey that _good_, _long_, deep dick stroke to emphasize each word before he resumes his pace.

”_Yesss…Ian….Yes!_,” Mickey moans, head rolling side to side on his pillow, his eyes practically crossing in his head.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

If Ian didn’t have his thigh held up, Mickey doesn’t think he would be able to himself. His legs are weak and shaking from the pleasure rolling through him, and how good Ian is giving it to him. Ian’s been holding back. He’s had to have been. This is some of the best sex they have ever had. Mickey feels like he can probably cum just like this. The dick is phenomenal. Mickey's truly sobbing now and drooling a little bit from where his mouth has been hanging open.

Mickey’s about to cum all over that bed. Especially when he hears Ian moaning in his name in his ear. Whispering how hot, how sweet, how tight, and how good Mickey’s ass is. He can feel his husband coming inside of him, but Ian doesn’t stop. Keeps Mickey’s thigh held up and keeps on going.

Mickey starts jerking himself off frantically, clenching down around Ian, and milking him. He’s gushing with Ian’s cum starting to leak out of him. He can see Ian’s wedding band on the hand that has his legs held open. It sends a rush of satisfaction and pleasure all over him.

Mickey loves it. He loves having his husband work his cum deep inside of him. It turns him on. It doesn’t take long before Mickey cries out, back arching, as he shudders and starts spilling over his fist. Ian works him through it, thrusts slowly a few more times to draw those sounds out of his husband before he pulls out and lowers Mickey’s leg.

They will have to take a shower soon. Ian just wants to hold Mickey for a little while longer. They’re both still panting and out of breath when Ian leans over to kiss him. Mickey sees a whole new side of his husband. His mind wanders over every dirty thing Ian did to him. It makes a smile spread across his face.

”Hot damn, Gallagher."

~*~

Ian’s laying stretched out in bed still naked and slightly damp from their shower. His husband is on the phone ordering their dinner. Ian’s eyes roam over Mickey’s body. He’s naked in all his glory. It’s not so much the sexual part of watching Mickey walk around naked, though it is a plus. It’s this almost innocence of how carefree Mickey looks in the moment. Especially since the wedding.

All the stress and heartache from the day, maybe even from years, seems to have rolled off his husband’s shoulders and just faded away. There is a light and genuine happiness in Mickey’s eyes that Ian has not seen in a long time. It makes Ian happy too. They share a smile before Mickey continues talking on the phone.

Ian can hear Mickey giving their food order. “….and my husband wants…” Ian just tunes out. Because he just might have butterflies dancing in his stomach at that word. Husband. He looks down, idly traces his wedding band with a smile on his face, because he knows exactly what Mickey felt. He shudders a little bit too.

~*~

After dinner, they make love all night. In every interpretation of the term. Not just physically, but emotionally. Because they talk more than they use their bodies. They talk about everything. Hopes, fears, their future, aliens, movies they want to see, music. Literally everything. Getting a place of their own someday. Mickey has high hopes on that RV for now. The scams he could pull off with that thing…

They share secrets and just little silly things they never knew about each other, which surprisingly isn’t a lot. They know almost everything about each other, but it counts. They reminisce about when they got together. Mickey traces Ian’s wedding band a lot while they talk and has that smile on his face that makes Ian smile back.

They laugh over things that happened in prison. Shit was not funny then but it feels good to be able to laugh about it now. Of course the conversation gets flirty and dirty. They end up banging it out again, all over that bed.

When they’re done, Mickey wants more champagne. Neither one of them feels anything from the first bottle. It didn’t have a very high alcohol volume anyway.

Mickey swipes them two bottles from the maid’s cart. One for them to drink. One for Ian to do that thing again later. He snags some more of those strawberries too. Then rounds back and grabs a handful of hotel soaps and shampoos, just because he can. Ian’s on the lookout and laughing his ass off at Mickey and his stocking cap that he has over his face and head for some reason. His bathrobe is flapping as he bolts down the hall when the maid is about to come around the corner.

Ian’s still laughing when Mickey makes it back to him, and they tumble back in their room with their stolen treats. His husband's out of breath as he tears the stocking cap off. Ian kind of wonders why Mickey even had a stocking cap with him in the first place. Nope. There’s just some things Ian plans on never asking.

When they have a nice little buzz from the champagne, Ian lets Mickey top him, just because. Wedding night and all. At least he tries to let him.

It’s a fucking disaster. Literally. They fall right off the bed at one point. Those sheets are silky and slippery as fuck. They stay on the floor laughing for the longest, not even in the mood for sex anymore. They decide to go check out the pergola Mickey had pointed out earlier that day.

They don’t even get dressed. They just wear those complimentary hotel robes and slippers. Ian of course wears his boot. They can’t stop smiling like idiots at each other. Partly drunk off of cheap champagne, but mostly drunk off of love.

~*~

It’s beautiful in the back of their hotel. They have a lit walkway with a flower garden that leads to the viewing area by the river, and they have it all to themselves. They have a good view of the stars not being so close to the city. They’re standing in a comfortable silence, just listening to the water lap against the rocks. It’s a little cold, but Mickey’s husband is keeping him warm.

Ian’s behind Mickey with his arms wrapped around him, nuzzling his hair softly. He slips his hand down to the oversized pocket of his robe. He pulls out the stargazer lily he smuggled from the wedding and carefully kept it from smushing.

”Made sure to save you a couple.” Ian hands it to Mickey. “I asked Sandy to press some for you too.”

”Fuckin sap,” Mickey smiles but still takes the flower and smells it and twirls it in between his fingers like the lovesick fool he is.

Ian just shrugs with a smile and puts his arms back around him. “Maybe we can put them in our wedding album if you want. When our pictures come in. That way you’ll always have them. I know you put a lot of thought into all of this. Is that something you want to do?”

It’s just a simple gesture, but sometimes the little things mean the most. Especially the way Ian looks at him and leans in to press his lips against his for a tender kiss. It just means so much more. It means everything. _I’m committed…..I’m paying attention…. I’m sorry…. I love you….I almost lost you…You know me better than I know myself sometimes….I want you to be happy…._. Everything.

Mickey’s husband was grouchy and grumpy during the whole wedding planning. Honestly, Ian was a grouchy old man period sometimes. Dragging his feet, literally. He had his moments though.

”Yeah,” Mickey nods. “Yeah we can do that.”

~*~

”I love you,” Mickey says softly that night when they’re laying in bed. He’s wrapped up in his husband’s arms safe and warm. Ian’s breath is washing down the back of his neck. Ian’s fingers trace the tattoo on Mickey’s chest as he leans over to kiss him good night. “I love you too, Mick. So much.”

Mickey has a content smile on his face and he snuggles back closer to Ian. Just before he drifts off to sleep, he thinks to himself, _We actually fuckin made it_.

**Author's Note:**

> They make love again the next morning and have a Royal Rumble pillow fight. Hence the feathers everywhere. They almost get kicked out for being too loud. Of course they don't. You cant kick these bitches out. Terry was arrested for felony arson the previous day. He gets a life sentence bc I'm sure he has at least 3 strikes by now. I mean c'mon. That is all. XOXO Amy


End file.
